


Sick day

by JustFansHP



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, You will cry rainbow, extra fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat is sick and Supergirl wants to redeem herself after the red kryptonite story.</p><p>SPOILER S1E16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick day

**Author's Note:**

> First Supergirl OS I write and it's super fluffy, I'm sorry (I'm not).
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

*-Well if you came for me to tell you that everything is going to be okay, I can’t do that. It’s not that easy.  
-I know.  
-Now, I said that it’s not going to be easy but I didn’t day it would be impossible. Personally, I don’t believe in failure, not if you get back up and face the music. It takes time but if anybody can win this city back, it’s you.  
-Can I just stay here for a little while?  
-Of course*

It’s been a month since that moment on the roof. People were starting to finally accept Supergirl back. But things were weird between Cat and Supergirl. It seems that Cat was avoiding her since the roof moment they spent together. Apart from that, everything was back to normal in Kara’s life. James and she were back being friends and nothing else. They were still the same trio as before the red kryptonite accident.  
Today, Kara woke up at the same time as usual but had a weird feeling. Feeling that amplified when her phone rang just a minute after getting up.

“Miss Grant, how can I help you?”  
“The worst thing ever just happened to me, Keira.”  
“What is it? Do you need help?”  
“I’m sick. I just want you to cancel my meeting for the day, I can’t leave my house looking like this and…”

Kara just heard what it seemed to be Cat starting to throw up, before the call got ended.  
She got very worried. Cat was never sick. She decided it was time for Supergirl to redeem herself to Cat Grant. After calling to cancel her boss’s meeting and her team to tell them what she’ll do, she put on her suit and flew to Cat’s place.  
She arrived at what she guessed was the master bedroom. The sun was just rising so she decided to knock at the window.

“What is…? Supergirl? What are you doing here?”  
“I heard that you were sick. I came to take care of you.”  
“I don’t need a babysitter, go save the w…”

And before Cat got time to finish her sentence, she was running to the bathroom. Supergirl followed her and held her hair away from her face.

“Why do you stay Supergirl? I don’t want you to see me like this.”  
“I’m staying because I’m the only one who can take care of you without getting sick. And it’s not because you’re sick that you aren’t still a very beautiful woman. Now, let me put you in bed.”

Without waiting for an answer, she did exactly just that. She covered the older woman with the blanket, before whispering:

“I’m going to make you some soup. Get some rest.”

When she came back, Cat was obviously sleeping. She was snoring a little because of her illness and Kara found it cute. It was days like that she wished she could tell her boss who she really was. But she didn’t want to get fired so she didn’t say anything.  
An hour later, she was reading in the chair close to Cat’s bed, when she heard her.

“Kara, no… Kara, stay!”

Her boss saying her name, made Kara feel weird but she quickly understood that the small lady was having a nightmare due to the fever so she decided to wake her up.

“Miss Grant! Miss Grant, wake up.”  
“KARA!” The woman woke up screaming the name of her assistant like a scream of horror.  
“I’m here, everything is ok. Kara’s fine.”  
“Supergirl…”

Cat looked at her deep in her eyes before saying.

“I know it’s you Kara. Please don’t leave me.”

The Queen of all Medias burst into tears in Kara’s arms. The young woman didn’t know what to do, so she just hugged her boss tighter. Questions were running in her mind: How Cat knew for her identity since she seemed convinced of Hank’s acting? Why hasn’t her fired Kara if she knew she was Supergirl? What was she dreaming about that made her feel like that?  
Few minutes later, Cat stopped crying.

“I’m sorry Kara for that.”  
“Don’t be Miss Grant. It’s normal to cry.”  
“I think you can drop the Miss Grant out of the office.”  
“Sure. What were you dreaming about? And why didn’t you fire me like you said you would before, if I was Supergirl?”  
“Because I didn’t want to lose you. You’re the best assistant ever Kara. I saw how you can very well be Kara AND Supergirl at the same time, so I just closed my eyes. About my nightmare, we’ll talk about it later.”

She felt Cat being a bit uncomfortable, so she moved from her sit on her bed.

“Ok! I made you some soup. Let me just heat it up.”

Kara just used her superpower to heat Cat’s soup instead of her usual latte. Cat just smile at it and thanked her assistant.

“Mmmm this soup is so good. You really are the best assistant ever. I’m already feeling way better. My headache is gone and I don’t feel like throwing up.”  
“I’m happy to help you.”  
“I’ll have to promote you.”  
“I’m not doing this for a promotion.”  
“Then why? Why do you stay working for me when you could be anything you want? You’re Supergirl after all.”  
“I told you. I need you.”  
“Why?”  
“This is another story for another day. Now rest Cat. You’ll feel better tomorrow.”  
“Can you… Stay?”  
“I’m not leaving you”

Cat just smiled again before going back on her pillow after putting her empty bowl in Kara’s hands. Kara was back from the kitchen and Cat was still awake.

“Could you… Come here please.”  
“Sure”

Kara put herself in the queen size bed, next to Cat. The older woman just cuddled her before falling asleep, a smile on her face and Kara did the same.  
The morning after, Kara woke up in a bed that wasn’t her. Then she remembered where she was and smiled; until her hand tried to reach for Cat who wasn’t here. Her super hearing helped her find her boss in the kitchen.

“Morning.”  
“Oh I didn’t hear you coming. Good morning Kara. I made you breakfast.”  
“You didn’t have to!”  
“Well you didn’t have to take care of me but you did and now that I’m feeling way better, I want to thank you.”

She put a plate in front of the Superhero.

“Pancakes!”  
“You don’t like?”  
“Oh I love pancakes. I just got surprise because of their meaning.”  
“And what’s the meaning of pancakes, Supergirl?”  
“Uh… Nothing…”

Kara just ate her pancakes without saying anything else anymore. Cat was on her phone when she let a smile light her face.

“Oh so that’s what they mean. Half appropriate. I’m thanking you but not only for last night.”

The younger woman just blushed. Especially since she enjoyed cuddling with her boss and it seems that the feeling was mutual. Once her plate was empty, she put it in the dishwasher and started to leave.

“Well, see you at work, Miss Grant.”  
“Wait Kara!”

The alien stopped at the door, Cat joined her there.

“Thank you for taking care of me”  
“Oh, no need to th…”

Cat just shut her up by kissing her, softly.

“See you later at work, Supergirl. Don’t be late and don’t forget my coffee.”

Kara just smiled and closed the door. How could a day start better?

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time. I hope you liked my OS. See you soon, maybe?


End file.
